


Crush crush crush

by kindlewindle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, we love a good rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlewindle/pseuds/kindlewindle
Summary: Aone Takanobu can't stop thinking about a certain Hinata Shouyou. So what's he going to do about it?
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 204





	Crush crush crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is legitimately the first fic that I have ever written so comments are HIGHLY encouraged. Anything from syntax to character development to plotting; I'm always up for receiving advice from more tenured/advanced writers!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except Hiroko, I made her up).

“Wow… he’s so tall.”

“Like a real giant and everything!”

“Check it out though, he’s wearing a high school uniform!”

“Wah! You mean he’s in high school? I bet he intimidates all of those poor kids… and that eyebrow-less glare… how scary!”

“Shh! What are you, thirteen?! He’ll hear you…”

Takanobu hunched his shoulders further, arms wrapped around the bookbag on his lap like a vice. He was used to these types of comments – had been getting them since he was twelve – but four years later it didn’t hurt any less. And coming from two grown women, too… he supposed not everyone grew out of their gossipy stage. It was a rare day where Takanobu went without somebody remarking on his height. He was proud of his stature and the power it gave him in volleyball but, out here in the “regular” world, the constant centering of his height in people’s perception of him was a source of frustration.

The tall second year sighed, tilting his head to gaze out the far window. It was raining today, which meant Futakuchi would be in a foul mood. He said it made his joints hurt – what an old man. Still, Takanobu mused as raindrops pinged against the metal hull of the bus, his friend’s complaining would be a welcome distraction from where his current thoughts had been occupied.

The match against Karasuno had been an exhilarating challenge, but it was the small Hinata Shouyou that brought an unfamiliar boil to Takanobu’s blood. He was a demon; his spikes screaming across the court with just the squeak of his tennis shoes as a warning. He wanted to crush the dreams of that spitfire newbie into dust. He wanted to kneel and pray as that golden “clipped crow” sailed through the air. He wanted to see how high that little first year could jump: if he could break through Date Tech’s Iron Wall.

Takanobu was captivated. And it had only been Futakuchi warning him to avoid locking onto Number 10 that prevented Date Tech from being completely overwhelmed by the reinvigorated Karasuno boy’s volleyball team.

His post-game initiation of their handshake had truly been out of respect for Hinata’s impressive performance, that much Takanobu knew, but what he didn’t understand were the sparks that zinged around his body after locking his sweaty palm with the comparatively diminutive first year. His eyes had not left that fluffy head of red hair as Hinata had turned away, a bounce in his step even after almost two hours of jumping around the court.

Takanobu stood as his ride screeched to an unsteady halt at the bus stop, the women who had been gossiping about him before starting to whisper frantically between themselves as he extended himself to his full height.

He had vowed revenge against Karasuno in the Spring Interhigh Preliminary. Date Tech would crush Karasuno, and he would defeat Hinata Shouyou in their rematch. Takanobu sighed to himself again, ducking through the doorway as he stepped off the bus into the drizzle.

It was just that he didn’t want to wait that long to see Number 10 again.

––––––––

Takanobu had been right, Futakuchi was in a bad mood, and seeing their third years “secretly” crying after the match last week hadn’t helped either. If it had been anyone else Takanobu might have dozed off while listening to a thirty-minute rant during their lunch break, but Futakuchi was one of his closest friends and he would do the best that he could to listen to his concerns – even if they were a bit whiny. And if his thoughts did wander off a few times to a dazzling smile and sunny orange hair well, then that was just for him to know.

“Oi, Aone, is your head up higher in the clouds than it usually is today?”

Or not. Futakuchi’s poor joke pulled him back to the present as he pinned the wing spiker with an unamused glare. His friend was smirking at him, twisting his pencil idly between his long fingers as he leaned back in his chair, propping his left leg up on Takanobu’s desk across the aisle. Futakuchi had been so busy complaining that he hadn’t even touched his lunch yet.

“I figured you would still be mad after our loss, what a pain, to lose to those crows…” Futakuchi trailed off, Takanobu shifting in his seat as he tried to think of something comforting to say. Or at least to apologize for not being full engaged when his friend had been venting to him. He settled on a short nod that made Futakuchi’s smug smile return. There was something Takanobu recognized in those mischievous brown eyes…

“Yeah, how troublesome, especially losing to that shorty Number 10 – who would’ve thought?” Futakuchi taunted easily.

Takanobu tensed; he knew Futakuchi was still grating his teeth about Hinata’s breaking past their wall, but the mere thought of anyone speaking poorly about the energetic first year made a deep swell of anger rise up in the pit of his stomach.

“Ahh, I knew it!” Futakuchi was grinning ear to ear, now leaning forward and planting his foot on the ground, turning his body to full face Takanobu.

Futakuchi’s elbow knocked against his lunchbox with the sudden movement, sending his food skittering dangerously across the desk.

“There’s something going on with you and that twerp, isn’t there?” he questioned, leaning forward with a piercing gaze.

The surge of anger came back and Takanobu threw his friend another glare. At the same time, he couldn’t help the hot feeling in his face and the small dash of pink he knew was tinting his pale cheeks. Shit, Futakuchi definitely had him now.

“Aw, why so quiet, huh Aone? Could it be that you might have a little…” here Futakuchi leaned in, face only inches from Takanobu’s, who was turning redder by the second.

“…Crush?” Futakuchi whispered, smirk transforming into something truly devious.

Takanobu stood abruptly, almost braining Futakuchi with his chin as he walked out of the classroom, making sure to grab his friends head and push it off to the side for good measure. Futakuchi’s lunchbox crashed to the floor in the commotion.

“Wha- Aone!” he heard behind him as he stomped out of the classroom. “You can’t run from your feelings forever darling~!”

Giggles from the classroom followed as Takanobu took off down the hallway. All he had wanted to do was eat his lunch in peace.

––––––––

Takanobu thought that volleyball practice would be unbearable, but Futakuchi surprisingly kept his mouth shut about their lunch ordeal. In fact, he only threw a couple of smirks Takanobu’s way throughout the entire two-hour practice. Their loss the past weekend must have really gotten to him, because Futakuchi nailed so many practice drills that Coach even praised him as the team moved through their cool down sets.

He had gotten lucky to avoid the worst of Futakuchi’s taunts that day, Takanobu thought to himself as he hefted his gym bag over his shoulder, slowly making his way out of the gym. The rain, after tiring itself out with a downpour during sixth period, had stopped. Avoiding puddles, the pale second year began to make his way toward the bus stop, breathing in that humid freshness that only came after rain. Poor Takanobu didn’t have too much time to relax, though, because his dear friend Futakuchi soon came strolling up behind him, whistling a cheerful tune with his hands stuffed casually in his gym shorts.

“You’re not fooling me, Futakuchi.” Takanobu deadpanned, not bothering to slow his pace as he continued walking. His friend didn’t seem to mind, and while he avoided looking Takanobu could tell that Date Tech’s Number 6 was leering at him.

“Can’t two friends simply walk together after practice?” Futakuchi questioned easily, continuing to whistle that damn tune under his breath.

Takanobu rolled his eyes. “I know you want something out of me. You’re not going to get it.”

“If you’re talking then I’m already getting what I want,” Futakuchi laughed. Takanobu grumbled to himself, hefting his gym bag more comfortably on his shoulder.

There was a pause and Futakuchi let out a low breath. For someone who said biting comments so flippantly, Takanobu knew his friend was making an effort to think about what he was going to say next.

“Seriously though, Aone. I just want to help – if you want it. We’ve been friends for what, over a year now? And I’ve never seen you react that way about anyone, even when Moniwa told you that one time about that third year girl who liked how strong your leg muscles looked-” Takanobu almost started sprinting at that comment, trying to distance himself from the awkwardness that sprang up from that particular memory.

“Damn it – Aone!” Futakuchi sped up too, his long legs almost matching stride with Takanobu. “God, I’m not trying to make fun of you! What I mean is that you looked almost… happy? When I brought up that little orange-haired first year. And – I don’t know – it was nice to see you like that; it kinda reminded me of how I feel when I think about Hiroko,” Futakuchi was blushing a little bit now, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Takanobu sighed. He understood the place that Futakuchi was coming from. Hiroko had been dating Date Tech’s wing spiker for almost five months now and Takanobu had quickly come to realize that her presence had only a positive effect on his friend. Tall and athletic, she gave as good as Futakuchi did, and frequently parried his sarcastic jabs with lighthearted taunts of her own. The two were good for each other, and Takanobu truly enjoyed seeing his friend so happy.

“I just think,” Futakuchi continued, taking Takanobu’s silent thinking as encouragement, “that if someone makes you happy or at least you think they’re going to make you happy then you should do what you can to try and be with them. And I know that seems daunting!” Futakuchi started to speak faster as Takanobu blanched. “But you’ve got friends on your side, you know that, right? I’m happy to help out in any way I can. If you want me to.”

Takanobu stopped, eyeing Futakuchi. There was that casual pose, that languid grin that gave nothing away. The tall middle blocker remembered an intense focus in amber eyes and a gust of wind as the golden crow began to fly. What did he have to lose?

“Okay. How do we start.”

Futakuchi was leering again, sidling up next to his friend. “Weeeellll, the first way to get anyone’s interest is conversation. I know that’s hard for you but I think with enough practice-GAH!”

Futakuchi was all bark and no bite outside of the court, Takanobu grinned to himself as he shoulder-bumped his friend into a puddle.

––––––––

Takanobu was nervous. That was nerve-wracking in itself, considering that wasn’t an emotion that he felt often.

Not about the upcoming Spring Interhigh Prelims, of course; those feelings were all jubilation and concentration and rage and eagerness. This was the chance for Date Tech to make their comeback. They might have lost their third years, but with their powerful new first year they stood a chance to regain their honor. Takanobu didn’t plan on losing again.

What he was anxious about was seeing the one and only Hinata Shouyou. They wouldn’t know the matchups until they arrived at the gym but Takanobu’s blood was already vibrating with anticipation. When would he be matched up against the Number 10?

It was a slow morning, the sun just beginning to creep over the horizon as Takanobu worked his way through his pre-tournament preparations; thirty minutes of yoga to prepare his muscles, a light breakfast, and a brisk walk around the block always put his mind at ease. By the time his father dropped him off at school to travel with the team to the tournament, Takanobu was significantly calmer and wide awake. The rest of the team, meanwhile, meandered bleary-eyed and grumbling onto the bus. Takanobu was one of the few lucky high schoolers who was a morning person. Except perhaps their new first year, Koganegawa, Takanobu noticed as he eased himself into a seat toward the back of the bus. The kid was more than fidgety, bouncing his leg in the aisleway as Futakuchi growled at him to move his ridiculously long limbs out of the way of oncoming teammates.

“My apologies, senpai!” Koganegawa near shouted, almost braining himself on the bus ceiling as he stood up to give the second year a deep bow.

Futakuchi rolled his eyes, pushing past the blond to sink heavily into the open seat next to Takanobu.

“God, he’s giving me a headache this early in the morning,” Futakuchi grumbled, dragging a hand down his face.

Takanobu shrugged. The kid was excited – good, he could turn that energy into something useful for the team. And as long as he had Futakuchi and Takanobu to back him up, Date Tech’s new Iron Wall was an almost impenetrable fortress.

Futakuchi sunk back in his seat as the bus began to roll out, tilting his head to lazily face Takanobu. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

Takanobu gave him a short nod, and Futakuchi smiled in response. “Yeah, I’m ready too.”

The two held each other’s gaze for a short moment and then, “Bet you can’t wait to see that shorty, huh? Remember those pointers I gave you, they might come in handy if you two get a quiet moment alone if you know what I mean,” Futakuchi leered.

Takanobu pushed his friend’s face away, turning to gaze out the window at the passing scenery. Beside him, Futakuchi laughed quietly to himself and plugged in his headphones. They didn’t speak for the rest of the ride.

––––––––

Date Teach easily swept their first couple of opponents and, after a cooldown, the players wandered up into the stands to size up the potential competition. Takanobu was the first of his teammates to find a seat in front of Karasuno’s court at the far end of the gym.

Watching Hinata play from the stands in the match against Johzenji was electrifying. He vaguely remembered Futakuchi making some snide comment and his other teammates chuckling about his “strange” friendship with the Number 10. Whatever. He was watching the game; they could laugh about whatever they wanted.

––––––––

Takanobu was amped up after Karasuno’s close win against their rowdy opponents. He had to find Hinata. He didn’t know what he wanted to do but he needed for something to happen. He needed to get this anxious energy that had been roiling him all day out of his body.

Takanobu waved for Futakuchi and the rest of the team to go on without him as he remained in his seat, feet tapping impatiently. Futakuchi gave him lazy wave and easy grin, throwing his hands in his pockets as he made his way out of the stands.

Once his team had left, Takanobu then made his way down to the court entrance while the crows warmed down. It was agonizing waiting for the small first year, especially as the other members of Karasuno’s team trickled off the court, throwing him confused looks as they passed. He was distracted by a tiny blonde girl almost getting squashed by Karasuno’s crazy bald spiker and energetic Libero (would he have to step in? oh good, that other second year had the situation covered) before he saw Hinata walking out of the court, his attention turned behind him as he laughed at a teammate’s joke.

Takanobu’s heart jolted as he approached the Number 10, realizing too late he had scared him with his sudden presence. Oh no, now it was awkward because Hinata had jumped and now everyone was looking at them.

His heart was beating faster than he thought it would be. Why were his hands clammy? His mouth was dry. And still Hinata just… waited. Whose turn was it to speak? Takanobu thought he heard somebody cough off in the distance.

He took a steadying breath. “I’m going to stop you tomorrow,” Takanobu promised, his eyes finding Hinata’s own. Amber orbs blinked up at him, assessing the challenge as Takanobu turned on his heel, stuffing his hands in his pockets to hide his fidgeting.

“And I’m going to get through!” Takanobu looked back over his shoulder. The fire in those amber eyes, fists clenched in front of him in eagerness: Hinata Shouyou would not go down without a fight.

Takanobu smiled and walked away.

He realized, as he stepped outside into cool evening air, that Futakuchi was going to be irritated with him. He had forgotten to ask for Hinata’s phone number.

––––––––

Across the court, Takanobu watched Oikawa bounce the ball against a gleaming floor, spinning the leather orb smoothly in his hands as he steeled himself to serve. The crowd hushed as Date Tech and Aobajousai took their stances.

The whistle blew. Oikawa tossed the ball up.

––––––––

Date Tech lost.

––––––––

Coach didn’t want them to leave after their loss. He said it was out of respect for the other teams: they would see the Spring Interhigh Preliminaries through to the end. Takanobu wasn’t one for laughing much, but he almost busted up when he heard Coach say that. Yeah right, he just wanted to see if Karasuno could crush Seijoh as retribution for their own defeat. Still, Takanobu wasn’t going to complain; he had yet another chance to see his (uh-oh, HIS?! How about Karasuno’s) Number 10 play against a top tier team.

Excited energy coursed through Takanobu; a noticeable tension crackled in the air as the teams bowed to each other. “Let’s Play!” rang throughout the gymnasium. The crowd was already cheering as the teams took their respective positions on the court.

From the stands, Takanobu watched Oikawa bounce the ball against a gleaming floor, spinning the leather orb smoothly in his hands as he steeled himself to serve. The crowd hushed as Karasuno and Aobajousai took their stances.

The whistle blew. Oikawa tossed the ball up.

––––––––

Karasuno won.

––––––––

Takanobu waited a long time for Karasuno to leave the gym. Long enough that the rest of the Date Tech players had packed their begs and were boarding the bus, ready to get back to school and return home. Takanobu stayed behind. If he had been any less of a player Coach wouldn’t have let him do it, but after showing the older man the text from his father confirming that he would bring Takanobu home himself, their normally serious coach left with a pat on the high schooler’s shoulder and a knowing smile.

It was nearing dusk by the time Karasuno wandered outside. The setting sun bathed the victors in a golden glow; they gleamed with vitality and happiness as they ambled back to their bus.

Hinata was a vision in the light: his fluffy orange hair a halo around a dazzling smile and bright amber eyes. Nobody had noticed Takanobu yet – it was now or never. Takanobu made his way over.

“Ah! Aone-san!” this time Hinata noticed him, coming to a halt as Takanobu approached. Takanobu thought the butterflies in his stomach would be strong enough to carry him away. The rest of the team, he noticed distantly, had stopped too.

“Congratulations on your victory. Seijoh is a mighty opponent to defeat,” Takanobu addressed the group, nodding respectfully. The third years seemed taken by surprise at his speaking for a short moment before smiling back in thanks. The second years, thankfully, appeared only slightly flabbergasted. Nobody spoke.

Takanobu looked down at Hinata, who met his gaze steadily. “Your plays were very impressive, Hinata Shouyou. You are very impressive. I-” Takanobu almost lost his breath, but caught himself.

“I would like to give you my phone number.”

Karasuno reacted quite strongly at that admission: the small blonde girl squealed, the tall middle blocker with glasses started choking on air, and the wild bald spiker gurgled and collapsed to the ground.

But Takanobu had eyes only for Hinata, who quickly dropped his gaze to his red and white shoes. Takanobu was very grateful that Hinata’s face was pinker than his own.

There was a breathless pause. Even the birds were quiet.

Hinata lifted his chin to lock those liquid amber eyes with Takanobu’s own steely gray. “Okay,” he grinned.

Takanobu smiled back.

(He even showed teeth. Futakuchi would be so proud.)


End file.
